


Too Far

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Cat makes Kara pay for her actions with some not so gentle loving but she goes too far.





	Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this part of the series, I thank everyone for following and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Kara was laying out on the sofa later that night, Cat was in their bed alone thinking about everything that had happened and everything she had learnt about her wife, Kara had no memory of her past wives because of Alura’s memory spell.

Cat was beginning to wonder if she was really upset about the 1 word note or just upset by what she had learnt, it was not Kara’s fault in fact if anything Kara was the victim of her aunt’s selfishness.

Alura put the memory spell on her but it was Astra’s immortality curse that did this to begin with, Cat hoped that Alura survived her battle with Astra so when she returned she can remove the memory block curse from Kara and give her back her memories.

The bed felt cold and unforgiving without her wife lying with her and Cat tossed and turned trying to sleep until she realised that she couldn’t sleep without Kara.

Grabbing the blanket, she tossed it off her and got up from the bed before opening the door, Kara was still awake laying on the couch when Cat walked in.

“Kara” Cat whispered, Kara raised herself up off the sofa to look at her wife and Cat smiled softly “Come to bed” she whispered.

Kara got up from the couch and followed Cat into the bedroom, Cat climbed into bed as Kara got dressed into her pyjamas before getting into bed.

Kara went to wrap her arms around Cat but Cat pushed her away “I’m letting you in bed Kara, but that doesn’t mean you’re forgiven” she said and Kara nodded and turned away so they were back to back with each other.

“I just wanted to protect you, I wanted you to be happy” Kara whispered and Cat nodded her head “I know but understand this Kara… I am happy… with you” Cat replied and Kara smiled softly “As I am happy with you Cat” Kara replied.

There was slight movement in the bed and Kara felt Cat’s fingers run up the centre of her spine making her shiver softly at the feeling, Cat continued and she smiled “Turn and face me Kara” Cat whispered huskily into Kara’s ears.

Kara turned over to face Cat and she moaned as she felt her wife’s finger slide inside her panties, she bit her lip and went to touch Cat but her hand was slapped away “No touching” Cat hissed and Kara moaned nodding her head.

Leaning in Cat bit hard on Kara’s neck, Kara moaned as she felt Cat sucking and biting on her neck and throat, soon she felt the pleasure build as her wife’s fingers pushed deep inside her causing her back to arch on instinct.

“Oh goddess” Kara whispered and Cat smiled loving it when Kara moaned like that.

The night passed with Cat making Kara cum and scream in pleasure, Cat punished Kara every which way she knew Kara would scream, she was never much into using whips and handcuffs but her wife needed to see that there were consequences to her stupid and noble actions.

Kara could barely walk the next morning, she was denied all access to making love to her wife, her wife was going to make her cum and scream every night until she was sore and Kara was disallowed from returning the favour.

She missed feeling her fingers inside her wife, they were in the kitchen and Kara was making Coffee when Cat came in “Morning” she greeted.

Kara turned and faced her with a smile “Good morning” she replied but then let out a painful whimper, even though they are immortal once again, the sting of the whip Cat used was still present on Kara, not to mention the soreness between her legs from Cat’s fingers slamming inside her violently.

Cat watched her wife’s face cringe and she felt guilt, she had gone too far with her last night, Kara was practically crying by the end of the whipping… Cat would never intentionally hurt her wife but she was so angry last night and it poured out of her whilst she was punishing Kara.

Kara smiled and passed Cat the mug of coffee but Cat put it down after taking it from her, she felt Kara flinch under her fingertips when their fingers brushed as Cat took the coffee from Kara’s hands.

Cat realised she had gone too far.

Kara watched Cat walk towards her and she whimpered before Cat pulled her into a tight hug “I am so sorry Kara” she whispered and she felt Kara relax in her embrace.

Kara’s arms wrapped around Cat tight and she smiled when she felt Kara sink into the hug.

The settled down on the couch and Kara closed her eyes as they relaxed there, Cat was still troubled by the events of the previous day and everything she had learnt about her wife’s past, she needed to test if Kara did have any memory of her past wives.

“Hey Kara… can I ask you something?” Cat asked.

“Mmmm sure honey” Kara replied.

“Do you remember Alex?” Cat asked and her wife looked at her, no recollection in her eyes at all as she shook her head and Cat continued “Lena? Lucy?” she continued and once again Kara shook her head and Cat finished with the last 3 names on the list “Thea? Laurel? Sara?” Cat finished and Kara shook her head again.

“No, sorry… did you know them?” she asked and Cat immediately felt herself freeze, she did not think this through because now she was stuck “Uh yeah… we knew them, old friends from a long time ago” Cat lied, she did not know them but Kara did… buried deep within and behind the barrier of the memory block curse Alura put on Kara.

Kara deserved to have those memories of her wives, if Alura survived then Cat needed to have a long chat with her.

Mean whilst on the other side of the city in the darkest corner of an alley, a portal opened and then snapped shut, a groan emanated from the darkness and slowly Alura stepped forward clutching the deep cut on the side of her body.

It had been a long violent battle between her and Astra and now it was over, Astra was gone again and Alura was back and she had one person in mind… her daughter… she wanted to see her daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) next part coming tomorrow.


End file.
